Big Time Diva
by sexyrose1
Summary: Big Time Rush is gonna be coached by the famous Carolyn Vasques but what happens when the walls of a diva are finally crack by friendship, family and maybe even...love, how will Carolyn cope with the changes she's going to experience
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at the Palm Woods. James,Logan, Kendall and Carlos were lounging by the poolside. Katie was cleaning all the pockets of the cleaning staff from the Palm Woods in poker. Everything felt like a normal day.

"aahh,today feels awesome u guys" said Carlos. The guys argeed by sighing contently. They continue to relax and feel the sun in their face and the breeze blow their hair, when a huge horn sounded off. The guys flew off their chairs with screams. They looked up to see Kelly smiling witht the blow horn and her papers in her hands.

"hey boys"

"ugh kelly,wat is it"kendall said obviously disappointed that his moment of relaxtion was rudely interrupted.

"Gustavo needs you guys to go to the studio now"

"why does he need us, we already did three hours of toning our voices " kendell said.

"4 hours of studio time"James continued.

"2 hours of Gustavo screaming at our faces"Logan said with a terrified face.

"and 1 hour of massaging Gustavo's feet" Carlos finished. Everyone looked at Carlos with a bizarre look on their face.

"what! don't tell me he didn't have you guys do it too"Carlos asked. Everyone awakardly looked away from him as he stared at everyone waiting for an answer.

"Look guys, Gustavo needs you at the studio, asap. So either go and meet him an the Roque Studios or have him come here and scream at you for _another_ 2 hours"

"UUGHH" the guys replied back and started to pack their stuff. Kelly smiled in apperciation and walk back to Rocque Records Recording Studio.

Big Time Rush stood in the middle of the hallway waiting for Kelly and Gustavo to come out of his office. They could hear laughing and talking from behind the door. With each laugh they step closer and closer to hear what was going on.

"Is there someone else besides Kelly and Gustavo" Carlos asked

"Yea it sounds like there's a third person" Kendell answered.

They all inched a bit closer when suddenly the door opened and the guys ran away from the door and tried to act normal. Gustavo,Kelly,and a girl stepped out of the office talking and laughing. The guys gasp in shock when they realized who the girl was.

"Oh look what crawl out of the pound, the dogs are here, I want you dogs to meet famous actress,singer,dancer and songwriter, Carolyn Vasquez." Gustavo said.

"hi guys" Carolyn smiled. The guys were speechless, Carlos even had drool coming out of his mouth.

"guys she said Hi" kelly said

"DOGS!" Gustavo screamed

"huh!" Big Time Rush answered.

"say hi to Carolyn" Kelly said

"Hi,watsup how u doing,great hat, sunny day, wow ur gorgous-I mean-wow ur pretty,u were amazing in who catch that dog," The guys said at the same time, then smiled.

"(laugh) okkk, and thanks" Carolyn smiled.

"Look Dogs, Carolyn is gonna help you fine tune ur singing,dancing and even write a song for us"Gustavo said.

The guys looked excited.

"Carolyn you have free range to whip these puppies into shape"Gustavo continued

"ok Gustavo, if they can handle it"Carolyn said

"we'll see, come on Kelly" Gustavo left and Kelly followed behind him.

"So I thought we could do some singing first then perfect your dancing, as well as thinking of a song to write, now get a move on we have alot to do" Carolyn demanded. The guys look at eachother and shrugged. They went to the recording studio.


	2. Annoyance and Love at first Sight?

~Later on that day~

"Well this is not going well" Logan said as him,Carlos and James looked at the two teenagers arguing at eachother.

"How can you say that, I was a 3 time TONY award winner, TONY! I would know a pada bourre if it sat on my lap and called me mama, what you did was NOT a pada bourre (don't kno if thats the correct spelling) "Carolyn yelled.

"Pada-what, look you and Tony need glasses because I just did what you demostrated, how can you say I didn't do the pada-whatever it is" Kendall yelled back

"Because you didn't! I WOULD know if you did one or not, god you guys are so frustrating especially YOU!" Carolyn huffed.

"Oh well Miss DIVA! I didn't know how frustrating we were, maybe you should go back to Hollywood where you prima donnas come FROM!"

" ARGH!" They both stomped away from eachother. Carolyn heading out the door and Kendall heading towards the guys.

"Sooo, what are we gonna do now"Carlos asked

"I don't know, ugh how can she said I wasn't doing those stupid steps right!."

"well umm Kendall the steps for a PADA BOURRE is right feet steps to the left, left foot goes back then right foot goes left again then left foot comes infront, you were doing the opposite" Logan said. The rest of the guys look at Logan weird.

"I thought you didn't know how to dance" James said.

"Well I don't know how to dance, but it's simple logic for the right foot to follow the left foot when initating the movements"

" oookkk.. well she still shouldn't get mad, she's been nothing but a Diva all day, with her perfect nose up in the air, since she's so pretty and talented, and knows what a pada bou-whatever it's called step-UGh she's so arrgravating" Kendall said angered by his confrontation.

"Riigghhttt..." Carlos, Logan and James replied.

"Ugh dude as much as you want, she is the most talented artist of her generation, and its a honor to working by her side, she's gonna make us famous. Alllssso I've been thinking that if I get on her good side, I might ask her out" James said with a cocky grin. He pulled out his lucky comb and started to comb out his hair. The guys rolled their eyes.

"Still we need her help whether you like it or not"Carlos said.

"UGH! fine, but if she says one more time that I'm not doing the right steps, or I'm the wrong pitch or ANYTHING! I'm-I'm ugh Logan"Kendall looks at Logan

"You'll tell Gustavo, which he would scream at our faces, and tell us to deal with it, and say shes the best thing that's happening to us right now"

"Not helping logan! I'll just tell her how much of a Diva she's acting"

"Whatever dude" Carlos said and they all continue to practice their dance steps.

Carolyn was power walking down the hallway of Rocque Records still anger by her confrontation with Kendall. She demostrated the steps over and over again, continously showing the correct way to do a pada bourre but him being the stubborn one thought he was doing it right. As soon as she turned she was knock on her butt by someone who was making a turn as well.

"Oww, what the heck is wrong with you!" Carolyn yelled. She rubbed her head and look at the other person whose papers were all over the floor. She heard the other person apologize repeatly to her.

"Denise?"

"huh.. Carolyn there you are" Denise answered back. Carolyn launched herself to Denise, her personal assistant and best friend, and they both went falling backwards.

"DENISE! I miss you so much, you don't know how happy I am to see you"

"oh believe me, your happiness is squeezing the life out of me Carolyn" Denise answered back wheezing from the hug she was recieving.

"opps sorry" Carolyn stood up and help Denise pick up all the papers she dropped. Denise was always the girl who never liked to be touch, always kept to herself and never took any risk, but Carolyn loved her. Noone knew who the real Carolyn was except Denise. They've been best friends since they were toddlers. Carolyn knew she made the right decision to make Denise her personal assistant, only Denise could help her with anything.

"When did you get here?" Caroyln asked

"An hour ago, I was going to call you but I had to make some copies of those song lyrics you wanted" Kelly replied.

"UGH I love you Denise, omg these boys that I have to "fine tuned" are hopeless, I mean one doesn't pay attention to anything, the other is confused on what's going on, one is trying to flirt with me and can't stop looking at himself in the mirror, oh and the WORSE ONE OF ALL doesn't even act like he wants to be there, and never listens to what I say I mean how can someone be so stubborn and stupid and handsome, and UGH he's so -"

"WHOA hold on, Carolyn, take a deep breath. Who are they?"

"Its Gustavo's new band called Big Time Rush, they seemed like talented guys but there are plenty of people in Hollywood who are just as talented as them, it takes dedication and hardwork to be the BEST!"

"well if there's anybody who can teach them that, it's you, ...what are these guys getting under your skin"

"(gasp) of course NOT!I can teach these nobodies, I'm only 16 years old and I've accomplish way more things then any other musicians out there." Carolyn huffed.

"Well Miss Accomplishment go in there and make them the best!"

"Yea, I will!"

Carolyn grab Denise's arm and headed back to the studio.

The guys were still practicing when Carolyn and Denise came in. Carolyn was going to say something when Kendall cut her off and spoke first.

"Look, I know your super talented and you know what your talking about. I'll do what you say as long as it makes us better than we are, ok"

Carolyn was kinda of shocked.

"Umm ok.., but you guys need to start listening to me, I know what I'm doing...oh yea this is my personal assistant Denise, she'll be around to hand out any documents like songs and other stuff so be nice to her. Or you will pay" Carolyn glared at everyone especially Kendall.

"Hi Denise" Kendall,James and Logan said. Denise greeted them back. Logan Looked at Carlos who seemed dazed and was still looking at Denise.

"Dude eww ur drooling" Logan separated himself from Carlos.

"huh?" Carlos replied as he stood back up and wiped himself with his sleeve.

"Ok back in formation" Carolyn yelled and they continue practicing.


	3. Learn to Understand

Big Time Rush came back to their apartment. As soon as they open the door, all of them went tumbling down to the floor like the Berlin Wall.

"Hey boys" Ms. Knight came out of her room into the kitchen.

"Ughh!" the boys responded.

They finally got up from the floor and walk to the couch where Katie was seated watching tv. They sat beside her as she went to change the channel.

"How was your day?" Ms Knight asked.

"Ugh..it was so hard, Gustavo had brought Carolyn Vasquez to help us with the band." Kendall said

"CAROLYN VASQUEZ!"both Katie and shouted as they frozed.

"Yes mom the Carolyn Vasquez"

"She's one of my favorite artist of all time, I mean I love her song Gone With the Wind, and moonlight" Katie said

"And she was in the movie, Foreign Exchange Student, staring her and that incredible hunk Ryan Reynolds" continue.

"Oh and her hit song "Club Scene!" Both Katie and screamed.

"OK we get it!" All the guys groaned.

"Well noone said how tough she is" Logan said

"Or how demanding " Carlos continued

"Or how talented" James continued.

"Or how beautiful" Kendall finished. Everyone stopped and look at him.

"mmm-Oh I-..I mean how demanding!" Kendall said trying to save himself from what he just admitted.

"Uhh-huh" Everyone said not really believing him.

"Well she's only doing this to further improve your band, don't worry honey everything will be ok, but as your mother maybe I should come supervise, I mean what happen if you trip or fell.." said

"Or a homeless guy attacked in the middle of rehearsal" Katie continued getting up from the couch and joining her mom who was facing the boys.

"Or a shark came out of no-"

"MOM! KATIE! you can both come and meet Carolyn Vasquez"Kendall rolled his eyes.

"AAAHHHH! WE"RE GONNA MEET CAROLYN VASQUEZ!" Katie and screamed as they jumped up and down.

Carolyn came back to her apartment at the Palm Woods. She open the door and went tumbling down to the floor. Denise ran to her friend and help her off the ground. She drag Carolyn to the couch.

"hey what's wrong" Denise asked.

"Ugh, I'm so tired, who would of thought teaching four boys from Minnesota how to be rockstars would be so HARD!" Carolyn answered back.

"OOHH right because noone will ever thought that four boys who know nothing about Hollywood,dancing or fame will be so easy to trained" Denise said sarcastically.

Carolyn glared at Denise as she went to the kitchen to get Carolyn a glass of water.

"That's not what I meant,ugh, Denise I knew it was gonna be hard but it's so hard it seems impossible. They don't have enough drive and passion for this. They can't just rely on talent alone."

"Of Course not Carloyn, every artist has to WANT it"

"Yes!"

"I mean look at you, you would have never been so famous if it weren't for your love of the Arts"

"Of course"

"Even if it cost you, your friends and family and normal teenager stuff like school,carnivals,parades,parties,halloween,chri-"

"OK Denise thats enough"

"(laughs) sorry, but maybe your looking at this from a bad angle"

"what do you mean"

"well Carolyn when was the last time you ever encounter the normal species of regular teenagers."

"All the time"

"Really.."

"Yes of course"

"when?" Denise asked giving Carolyn water.

"well my fans are regular teenagers, the girl who came off the bus and said hi to me while the security guards were walking me to the hotel, and the maids also room service."

"First of ,you never talked to your fans, second of all the girl from the bus was waving at the girl who was actually behind us, and the maids are around their 40's and 60's. Their way pass their teenage years. Carolyn maybe the reason you can't get through to these guys is because you never actually had an actual encounter with a "normal"person. Just about bunch of famous people who think they know everything."

"but-BUt"

"No buts, you know thats the reason" Denise sat down next to Carolyn.

"Ugh,so what, isn't everyone the same"

"No, noone is, you need to treat the guys like you treat me"

"what send them on errands and tell them to get me broccoli and chicken from the Ching-Wang resturant"

"No! Carolyn,-wait is that how you treat me"

"well, you are my personal assistant"

"I MEAN the FRIEND SIDE OF ME!"

"oohh,opps,sorry"

"Do you get what I'm saying, treat them as if they we're just normal guys. Don't start throwing things at them that they don't know. Teach them like if you were teaching me."

"OOhh ok, break it down to them and make them understand by using things their interested in. And not act like they know everything already."

"YES! UREKA!" Denise smiled at Carolyn.

"Ugh what I would do without you" Carolyn hugged Denise

"Destroy the world"

"Denise!" Carolyn glared at her and Denise laughed.


End file.
